epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/LAK'S EPIC RAP BATTLES: Eyeless Jack VS Jack the Ripper
I had two waiting to be uploaded so why the hell not? The Battle: LAK’S EPIC RAP BATTLES EYELESS JACK VS JACK THE RIPPER BEGIN! Jack the Ripper: Well, I see that you’ve prepared to face me in this battle, I’m a boss, So, you cut out your eyes? You obviously don’t wanna see your loss, I terrorized the streets of London, I’m going onto a verbal kill spree, Cuz’ I was never brought to justice, I’ll get away with lyrical third degree, I rhyme Slender and fast, I’ll eat you like the CreepyPasta you are, Rippin’ you apart, this blind guy won’t even go the slightest bit far, Rake you up like a pile of leaves, you’ll wish that you were drowned, You won’t beat me, you’ll end up worse than when Mary was found, See… actually, you can’t, but, you’ll be beheaded swiftly, you fool, I’ll chop you to bits, a lyrical battle, that is something that you can’t duel, You’re just a guy stalking people, trying to sneak into their rooms, That’s all your story is, redundancy, so prepare to meet YOUR doom! Eyeless Jack –quietly but then starts to raise his voice-: Eyeless Jack is in the house, so hide your kids and hide your wife, Why don’t you leave this battle Jacky, before I eviscerate your life, You’re just a rapist and a killer, by now, you would be left without a head Go back to the streets CUZ’ YOU’RE BETTER OFF DEAD! You’re not so tough, you see, I’ll choke you with your Leather Apron, Your murder spree stopped in it’s tracks, hmm… how did that happen? I mean, Happy Appy would’ve been a better fight than this guy I’m defeating, You deserve something special, a canonical five ass beatings! You attacked some chicks, that’s all there was to you, there was no pattern, Fighting me is a dream in which is something that you have yearn, But sadly, this won’t go well, I’ll send your ass straight down to hell, There’s really nothing I can say now, really, the rest of this won’t go well! Jack the Ripper: You’re blindly rhyming back to me, man; I’m the true nightmare, Messin’ with me will end up you dead and your buddies in a scare, You’re all talk and no bite, your no man without your knife, Now stand back as I stab you, to end EVERYONES strife! -Eyeless Jack steps aside as Jack the Ripper lunges and he continues to rap- Eyeless Jack: Seriously? Is that the best you got? Trying to take a stab at me? Man, you’re insane, I might as well kill you where you stand happily, So stare into the dark abyss that is my eyes, Jack, tell me you aren’t afraid, Cuz’ now is the time where I get serious, NO MORE SHERADES! Who won? Eyeless Jack Jack the Ripper Sidenote: I might upload a few more battles before I stop uploading batltes. I mostly feel-like nobody reads these things because my battles can get redundant after a while. Category:Blog posts